Beautiful Girl
by IttyBittyBritty
Summary: After Kik casted an evil spell Kag gets trapped in an obese girls body she must convince inu to fall in love with her the way she is or die.


Beautiful Girl

Hi! How are all of you? I'm good. Just working on my new story, which will have an alternative ending. So if your like me and don't like happy endings then you won't complain. But if you like most of my other friends and hate sad endings then there will be a happy ending just for you. So enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE - What lies there are in spells.

Kikyou stared into the roaring flames, deep in the forest far from prying eyes and intruding outside characters, she pulled a vile of jasmine oil and poured it into the fire it erupted purple for a brief moment then simmered down. She smiled and the light casted on her made her look old and weary. She laughed as she pulled out a hair from her own head, then tossed it into the fire, watching it twirl as it melted down she reached inside her kimono for the remaining ingredients. She tossed in a paw of a young dog, the tail of a fox, the eye of a crow, and the tail feathers of a raven. Then she took out a scroll of parchment with a very strong spell written in boar's blood. She twisted the paper and set it on a flat rock.

She clasped her hands together and began to chant as the enchanted parchment caught fire.

_You are elegant_

_An angel asleep_

_Your ebony hair_

_Beauty is only skin deep_

_You lips are ruby_

_Your figure so slim_

_Your emerald eyes_

_Your hair always trims._

_KAGOME!_

_Don't be a fool_

_He does not love you_

_You're only a tool._

_He loves your looks_

_Your body alone_

_You don't need books_

_To manage a home._

_See for yourself_

_If you weren't so pretty_

_Then he wouldn't need you_

_Or act so witty._

_Pounds of flesh_

_Beauty disperse_

_Learn your lesson Kagome_

_Of men he's the worst._

_If you prove me wrong_

_And your words will not be heard_

_Then the jewel will be yours_

_Naraku and me will go without a word._

_Promise me Kagome_

_For I know you cannot resist_

_But if you fail he will be mine_

_And you must desist._

The fire burned black for a moment then was extinguished by a sudden gust of wind. Kikyou opened her eyes and smiled viscously, and then taking a strand of her own hair she made her spell. A copy of Kagome stood before her. Kikyou pressed a single jewel shard into her chest. " Now go seal the well shut, from her time. If you fail I will kill you." The copy smiled, and in Kagomes voice she laughed evilly.

"Why Kikyou what do you take me for?" She asked as she pulled on the oversized backpack and ran off to find the group Kagome belonged to.

Kagome watched her dream unfold. Kikyou couldn't do this without her permission! It was a challenge but somehow she could stop herself from answering. "Yes." Then it went entirely dark. She had made a dire mistake.

She peeked her eyes open to realize she was inside a hut. Vaguely small. All it had was an oven in one corner wood in the other corner no windows, and a very big blanket covering her body. She reached up and touched her fingers to her cheek. Her face felt plump and rough. She pulled a log out of the oven and lit a torch. Picking up a small looking glass she looked into the mirror to see a very overweight woman, with a bandanna over her hair, a scar over her left cheek and three kimonos on. Kagome just about screamed. Who was she? This was not her body. A girl pulled back the hay door and walked in. It was herself.

"Ah hello. Lady Kikyou made a deal with you." The girl explained in HER voice with HER eyes shut so cutely and HER backpack on. " You have exactly fifty days to make Inuyasha fall in love with you the way you are, but your not allowed to tell him who you are, if he falls in love with you and kisses you then the spell will be undone, and the entire jewel will be yours and Naraku and Kikyou will disappear, the spell will kill them." She looked down at her nails, then cocked an eyebrow at her." but if you fail Kikyou will erase all memory of you, kill Inuyasha, and Naraku will have the entire jewel. Meanwhile, you live in my body while I have a copy of yours with my soul inside. " She giggled. "And there is NO backing out. Kikyou wishes you the worst of luck." with that she stood up and walked to the door pulling the hay back. " By the way, Have fun while I'm busy ruining your life." she walked out.

"WAIT! ATLEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME! I MEAN MY NAME!" only a faint whisper of a yell was received. " Ayakka"

Kagome put out the torch as the sun peaked over the horizon casting its bright oranges and pinks. She rolled over on the lumpy uncomtorbol matt and cried into her plump hands.

Inuyasha awoke as soon as the sun rose and immediately decided to go for a walk. His emotions had done nothing but confuse him lately and it was all thanks to Kagome, he thought that when he fell in love it would be for one person forever. But now he wasn't so sure, he just knew that it felt as if butterflies would cast out from his mouth if he said even one word to her. But now he just kept repeating the sentence that really got to him. " Love is Love it doesn't matter whom its with." well Kagome, he thought, your right. He shrugged his head as he walked past a big tree then stopped to sniff around it. It smelled like holly. He looked down to see a single pink flower. He plucked it from its root bound home and slide down the trunk of the tree while staring without pause at the small flower.

He sniffed it and the sweet nectar was like candy for his sensitive nose. Then he cocked and eyebrow as he plucked a single petal. " She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not." He watched as the petals disappeared into a trail on the ground then he stopped when the last petal came then plucked it to. " She loves me . . . . . " He blinked as his face twitched. Then a smile erupted onto his face and he whispered breathlessly. " She loves me." he kissed the soft petal lightly then took it away from his lips. He stared at it for a moment before stashing it away in his kimono.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from their hillside campsite. " I'm going home to re-supply, I'll be back in five days!" she shouted.

"Good." Inuyasha whispered, maybe it would give him some time to get these ridicules thoughts out of his head. The he shouted. "Fine, sure, whatever!" Kagome waved good-bye then disappeared on her pink bike. He only caught a faint tinkle of the bike bell. He sighed before slouching back onto the holly tree. _Why do you vex me so Kagome?_ Inuyasha commented to himself. He ran his fingers through his bangs the stared out to see the suns colorful rays of happiness.

"Miroku, Shippou, Sango, come on we have to get to the next village before sundown." Shippou sat up from beside the once roaring fire from last night stretching and yawning.

Sango pulled her Boomeranged strap over her running her finger under it to get out any uncomtorbol twists or turns in the leather which could cause her shoulders to ache for sometime.

Miroku sat up with half opened eyes, he held a magazine in one hand and quickly stashed it in his kimono.

Hope you liked it sorry about the kinda cliffhanger. Review plez, I want at least 5 or I won't update.


End file.
